Argoniano
Argonianos, em sua língua nativa, chamam-se Saxhleel (Povo da Raiz) são uma raça ovípara de répteis nativa de Argonia, uma vasta província pantanosa no sudeste de Tamriel. As outras raças frequentemente preferem se referir a eles como "Povo Lagarto" ou simplesmente "Lagartos", especialmente no sentido depreciativo. Enigmáticos e inteligentes, os Argonianos são conhecidos acima de tudo, como especialistas em táticas de guerrilha em toda Tamriel, uma reputação atribuída a eles por defenderem suas fronteiras de inimigos por incontáveis séculos; com suas habilidades naturais se adequam a sua pátria pantanosa. Eles desenvolveram imunidade contra doenças que atormentaram muitos possíveis exploradores na região e são capazes de explorar facilmente locais submersos, pelo fato de possuírem guelras, o que lhes permitem respirar em baixo d'água. Os Argonianos também têm alguma resistência ao veneno. Eles possuem um tempo de vida semelhante aos humanos.1 Os Argonianos são uma das poucas raças completamente alheias aos homens e Mer, descendendo diretamente do Hist. De acordo com o estudioso da Primeira Era, Brendan o Persistente; "''Os Argonianos tem sido, ao longo da história Tamrielica, talvez o povo mais mal compreendido, difamado e insultado de todas as raças conscientes. No entanto, aqueles que aproveitaram o tempo para experimentar a cultura Argoniana ganharam uma maior apreciação por este povo nobre e belo".'' No entanto, deve ser notado que ele desapareceu em sua expedição final nos pântanos mais profundos de terra natal deles.23 Argonia Argonia (também conhecida como Black Marsh e Monte de Lixo de Tamriel), é uma das nove províncias de Tamriel e a pátria dos Argonianos. Black Marsh voltou a se chamar Argonia nos primeiros anos da Quarta Era. Os Argonianos estão perfeitamente adaptados a estas florestas tropicais. A província está cheia de "grandes cursos de água interiores e pântanos impenetráveis". As densas florestas, os rios pantanosos do interior e os matagais tornam quase impossível alcançar o interior de Argonia, a menos que se seja um Argoniano. Os exploradores que não são Argonianos geralmente acabam morrendo; mortos pela fauna nativa da provícia, doença ou os Argonianos. Por causa disso, somente os Argonianos nativos podem viajar sem pronlemas pela província.2 Os Dunmer da vizinha Morrowind fizeram uma prática de invadir a região em busca de escravos, e isso é particularmente praticado por membros da Casa Telvanni.32 Morfologia Argonianos iniciam suas vidas em ovos;4 quando uma ninhada de ovos Argonianos é posta, eles são colocados próximos as áreas das árvores Hist conhecidas como piscinas de eclosão. Quando os ovos chocam, eles formam uma conexão com as Hist. Se, por qualquer motivo, essa conexão com as Hist não acontecer ou ser interrompida, os ovos que ainda não chocaram, morrerão. Isso foi usado para causar um efeito terrível durante a Guerra das Três Bandeiras, quando um alquimista Altmer chamado Ruuvitar quase conseguiu eliminar toda uma geração de Argonianos não-nascidos usando uma relíquia chamada Ovo Mnêmico.5 Em circunstâncias extremas, os Argonianos, ou melhor, "As Hist" podem adaptar o clima que estiver muito frio para os ovos permitindo que uma Argoniana fêmea tenha um filhote. Essa mesma regra se aplica para pequenas tribos nômades de Argonianos.6 Após seu nascimento, crias de Argonianos bebem a seiva da Hist e continuam a fazer isso por toda sua infância. De acordo com eles, a seiva, quando bebida, dá uma alma ao Argoniano. quando esse Argoniano morre, sua alma viaja de volta para a Hist e aguarda até outro filhote beba a seiva dessa Hist. Portanto, a Hist está dando uma alma à esse Argoniano e o ciclo se repete. Não se sabe se um filhote teria uma alma se não receber uma das Hist. Por causa dos rituais de nascimento em Black Marsh e da dependência dos filhotes no Hist, é considerado raro um filhote nascer fora da província e longe da conexão das árvores; mas isso é possível. Um Argoniano, chamado Ja-Reet, nasceu em escravidão na província de Morrowind e foi privado das Hist quando era um filhote, mas acabou retornando a Black Marsh com uma mulher de Dunmer com quem havia se casado. Embora capaz de funcionar em outras sociedades, ele foi descrito como "desfavorecido", ou desajustado, na sociedade Argoniana e incapaz de entender as padrões sociais Argonianos e a linguagem corporal; isso, claro, foi atribuído à sua falta de conexão com as Hist.7 Como Argonianos chegam a maturidade é amplamente debatido e mal entendido; às vezes, afirma-se que, quando um Argoniano cresce até a infância, a seiva que escorre da árvore determina seu gênero e sua aparência. O caso de Ja-Reet de certa forma torna isso discutível: como ele nasceu longe das árvores e amadureceu sem a seiva, tornando-se um macho adulto sem a influência do Hist. Embora tenha havido algumas teorias sobre "ciclos de vida", afirmando que os Argonianos podem mudar os sexos ao longo de suas vidas, isso pode realmente ser uma referência ao seu ciclo de reencarnação com os filhotes e as árvores Hist dando-lhes suas almas (alma masculina falecida entrando em um filhotes fêmeas na nova geração, criando assim um novo "ciclo de vida" e uma mudança de gênero para a alma reencarnada quando renascem, etc.).8 Quando um Argoniano morre, sua alma viaja para as árvores Hist, assim eles passam suas memórias para cada nova geração. No entanto, foi mostrada que as memórias podem ser perdidas na "corrente do rio", a passagem do tempo, mas se o conhecimento é vital, ele será recuperado pelo Hist. Isso é mostrado quando a Hist de Hissmir mostra aos habitantes como usar o poder do Âmbar de Hist para energizar as defesas da cidade contra um ataque de Domínio. No entanto, não se sabe o que acontece se um Argoniano morrer longe de uma Hist, se eles ainda viajam para a Hist mais próxima, ou se simplesmente deixam de existir, suas memórias perdidas para sempre.12 Os Argonianos têm uma grande variedade de características cranianas, como barbatanas, penas, cristas, espinhos, pontas ou chifres. Argonians possuem guelras em seus pescoços e são cobertos de escamas. Isso dá aos Argonianos a capacidade de respirar debaixo d'água, o que provou ser uma vantagem em combate com outras raças, especialmente nos pântanos de Argonia. Os Argonianos são treinados para batalhar em guerrilhas e afogam seus inimigos arrastando-os para a água e mantendo-os abaixo. Soldados caminhando ao longo dos rios, viajando em navios no oceano ou barcaças ao longo dos rios foram atacados por Argonianos que os emboscaram da água onde estavam à espera. Eles então os matam ou são forçados a fugir de volta para a água e desaparecer nas profundezas. De qualquer forma, é uma estratégia eficaz, pois não podem ser seguidos nos oceanos e rios mais profundos. Durante a guerra com o Império Reman, alguns Argonianos construíram quarteis-generais e acampamentos no fundo de lagos e rios para garantir a segurança. Mesmo que eles pudessem ser alcançados, os Argonianos possuíam as brânquias, as barbatanas, as caudas impulsivas, os dentes afiados, as garras e a visão subaquática significam que lutar contra um na água não seria nada menos do que suicídio. Argonianos têm dentes reptilianos muito afiados que revestem suas bocas, os quais, se estiverem desarmados, podem ser usados como uma arma muito eficaz. Os Argonianos são a única raça jogável além dos Khajiit a ter caudas. Ao nadar, eles usam suas caudas para se impulsionarem enquanto deslizam pela água. A cauda de um Argoniano também é usada para o equilíbrio, o que lhes dá uma vantagem extra em certas situações. Esta é uma das muitas razões pelas quais os Argonianos são eficazes como ladrões e assassinos. Argonianas fêmeas também são retratadas como tendo seios, de acordo com algumas fontes, isso é possivelmente uma forma adicional,9 ou a única,10 para um jovem argônio obter a seiva Hist. Os Naga eram uma raça de Argonianos que se assemelhava a uma cobra (do gênero Heterodon) com pernas e braços, cuja altura variava de 2 a 2,5 metros de altura. Eles tinham escamas pretas, olhos negros e bocas grandes cheias de presas. Eles geralmente viviam nos pântanos internos de Black Marsh e tinham muito pouco contato com os Imperiais e outras raças que não eram nativas de Black Marsh.11 Argonianos são ladrões competentes, devido às excelentes habilidades de abrir fechaduras e furtividade. Eles também são excelentes guerreiros e arqueiros, devido ao seu uso constante de guerrilha contra tribos em guerra ou escravos Dunmer. Mas, isso não significa que eles não podem utilizar magia. História Origem Quando e como exatamente os Argonianos foram criados é desconhecido, mas eles já viviam em comunidades tribais pré-letradas quando os Aldmer chegaram para explorar Tamriel.425 Os antigos Argonianos foram rapidamente despachados pelos mais tecnologicamente e magicamente avançados Povo Ancião, sendo forçados a retornarem para os pântanos de sua terra natal. Naquela época, Black Marsh era habitado por uma grande variedade de raças, das diversas tribos Kothringi, os Cantemiric Velothi (e muito tempo depois, os Ayleids Barsaebic) até os vulpinos Lilmothiit e todos eles tinham o Povo Lagarto em um modo quase que mitológico. Para alguns, eles eram curiosidades errantes, para outros, heróis que nobremente salvavam habitantes não-reptilianos dos horrores do pântano e para outros ainda eram selvagens aterrorizantes.5 Primeira Era Os Argonianos apenas deixaram sua terra natal ocasionalmente, durante os primeiros anos da Primeira Era, embora haja relatos de certos indivíduos da raça sendo encontrados em outras partes de Tamriel durante esse tempo.2 De acordo com um fantasma Saxhleel encontrado em Morrowind, em 2E 582; os antigos Chimer utilizavam os Argonianos como escravos séculos antes de seus descendentes Dunmer fizessem o mesmo.6 Exatamente quando e por que essa prática Chimeri acabou é desconhecido, mas os Dunmer e os próprios Saxhleel parecem ter esquecidos que isso se quer ocorreu. O desprezo padrão da raça pelos povos externos originou-se nos últimos anos do Império Alessiano, quando piratas e outros criminosos frequentemente exploravam a paisagem traiçoeira dos Black Marsh para fugir da Lei Imperial. A costa leste inteira da Baía de Topal era famosa por pirataria e em 1E 1033 a Imperatriz Hestra ordenou que a cabeça de "Bramman Vermelho" (o mais famoso desses piratas) fosse trazida a ela para acabar com as atividades de dele.2 A Marinha Imperial foi forçada a entrar em Argonia pela Baía e foi mais fundo nos pântanos do que qualquer outra pessoa antes e finalmente decapitou o rei pirata ruivo em seu reino de bandidos perto da moderna cidade de Blackrose.3 O saque e a escravidão que Bramman introduziu em Argonia fizeram com que os Argonianos ficassem ressentidos com relação às raças humanas e sua resistência ao uso continuado das antigas rotas piratas levou à diminuição da exploração à medida que a influência do Primeiro Império diminuía.23 Apesar dessa mágoa, os Argonianos se aliaram e ajudaram o Império quando a mortal Praga Thrassian devastou Tamriel em 1E 2200, a primeira data registrada após a Quebra do Dragão Marukhati. Barcos Argonianos juntaram-se aos corsários Redguard, galeões Colovianos, navios de guerra Bretões e até cortadores Aldmeri na Marinha de Todas as Bandeiras - a maior força naval aliada na história de Tamriel - para promover a vingança contra os Sload, uma espécie odiada por todas as raças de Tamriel. A missão dos Tamrielicos foi um sucesso, afundando Thras para o fundo do Mar de Pérolas (embora fosse ressurgir depois), mas, infelizmente; um grande número de navios foram tragados para Porto-Frio por um turbilhão magico.76 Embora os Saxhleel nunca foram conquistados pelo Império Alessiano, a Dinastia de Imperadores Reman por outro lado, ficaram muito interessados em incorpora-los como uma província durante seus reinados. Em 1E 2811, o último exército dos Saxhleel foram derrotados pelos exércitos de Cyrodiil, mas a própria Black Marsh continuou praticamente fora do controle Imperial.2 Quando Reman II ascendeu ao Trono de Rubi, os territórios de Morrowind e Black Marsh pesaram bastante em sua mente.8 Ele precipitadamente decidiu conquistar Argonianos no ano de 2830 e quase perdeu tantos homens para os pântanos, quanto para Argonianos que resistiram a ele. Ele eventualmente conseguiu ganhar o controle das seções norte e leste do território, e declarou essas partes a Província Imperial de Black Mash em 1E 2837.89 A pátria dos Argonianos se tornaria uma espécie de estado prisional (especialmente a cidade de Blackrose), um lugar em que criminosos que não fossem confiáveis a ficar em uma prisão comum pusessem ser realocados.910 Depois do assassinato de Reman III e seu único herdeiro Juilek, o Potentado Akaviri declarou o começo da Segunda Era. Os Argonianos perceberam essa chance e deixaram forçadamente a decadente Dinastia Reman, tornando-se um território autônomo novamente.11 Segunda Era Infelizmente, após os Argonianos deixaram o Império, os Dunmer de Morrowind logo focaram sua atenção ao sul e viram uma terra pantanosa cheia de potenciais escravos. Tribos inteiras foram arrastadas acorrentadas para Stonefalls, Vvardenfell e em Deshaan.102 A Grande Casa Dunmeri de Dres também foi fundada durante essa época, quando seu progenitor Thalthil Dres conduziu um ataque de escravos à cidade de Thorn, e logo se tornou a principal fonte de escravos em sua terra natal.1213 Enquanto os Dunmer viam a escravização dos Argonianos como uma grande elevação e melhoria para a raça em geral, os Saxhleel detestavam seus novos mestres e lutavam com eles constantemente.102 Os Argonianos são constantemente considerados os criadores da mortal Gripe Knahaten em 2E 560, que se originou na cidade de Stormhold e então se espalhou, como um incêndio, por Tamriel.14 Esta afirmação nunca foi provada, mas como os Argonianos provaram ser imunes ao contágio, as outras raças rapidamente passaram a acreditar que um de seus pajés manipulou suas árvores Hist para criá-la em retaliação à constante opressão das outras raças. (especialmente os Dunmer).2159 A Gripe piorou a opinião das outras raças de Tamriel em relação aos Argonianos, que pensaram que eles eram portadores da doença e os Dunmer descobriram que seus numerosos vassalos estavam sendo rejeitados constantemente pelos outros.10 Talvez o maior e mais surpreendente evento histórico que os Argonianos fizeram parte durante a Segunda Era, foi a Guerra da Libertação (lembrada como a Segunda Invasão Akaviri). Em 2E 572, uma grande força Akaviri liderada por Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal atacou Windhelm em Skyrim oriental, matando a Rainha Mabjaarn Cabelo de Chama e Princesa Nurnhilde. Deixando a cidade arruinada para trás, o exército Akaviri continuou a avançar até Riften mas encontraram a cidade fortemente protegida pelos Nórdicos, que estavam sendo liderados por Jorunn o Rei-Skald e Wulfharth o Rei das Cinzas (que foi chamado de volta à Nirn de Sovngarde, pelos Barbas-Cinzentas).161718 Os invasores decidiram passar direto a cidade Nórdica e ao entrar em Morrowind, onde o exército Dunmeri liderado por Almalexia enfrentou os enfrentaram, mas foram forçados a se retirar para Stonefalls (embora haja rumores que a Mãe Morrowind e o Príncipe-Skald se aliaram para resolver o problema, apesar da inimizade entre suas raças).18 Com suas costas voltadas para o Mar Interior, os Akaviri lutaram ferozmente contra as forças Nórdico-Dunmer combinadas, mas com o resto da frota Akaviri no horizonte parecia que os Tamrielicos seriam sobrepujados e massacrados.1819 Um tempo antes da invasão inicial, uma Argoniana escrava chamada Heita-Meen escapou de uma plantação Dres na qual ela foi forçada a trabalhar junto a vários de seus compatriotas, mas foi capturada pela tribo Archein, que eram apoiadores Dunmer e foi levada de volta a sua vilarejo. Enquanto foi mantida lá ela teve uma visão de árvore Hist deles, uma mostrando os Nórdicos e os Dunmer morrendo pelas mãos dos Akaviri. Ela viu uma oportunidade nisto, e quando foram levados de volta para Thorn ela matou seu Capataz e por meio de duelo assumiu o controle dos guardas de Archein.20 Ela foi em direção a Stormhold, onde ela conseguiu o apoio da maioria dos Costas de Cascos ali, e então eles se apressaram para ajudar os Nórdicos e os Dunmer em Stonefalls. Primeiramente os Dunmer foram alertados ao verem um exército de escravos vindo em direção a eles; alguns até atacaram os Argonianos por medo.18 No entanto, as três raças conseguiram superar seu ódio mutuo e de forma retumbante, levaram os invasores para o mar para se afogarem. Naquele momento nasceu o Pacto de Ebonheart, que continuaria a existir até o Fundi-Plano dez anos depois, em 2E 582.6 Diferente das outras facções na Guerra da Aliança, O Pacto de Ebonheart concentrou-se em grande parte em eliminar a imprudência do governo Imperial, bem como acabar com as conspirações mortais com poderes superiores além de Nirn.21 Como demonstração de agradecimento pela intervenção oportuna dos Argonianos, os Dunmer acabaram formalmente com a escravização dos Sahxleel (mas a prática da escravidão em si, não foi abolida).22 No entanto, alguns Dunmer (principalmente a Casa Telvanni) se recusaram a aceitar esses termos e por tanto, saíram do Pacto. Da mesma forma, muitos Argonianos sentiam que os Dunmer mereciam punição por seus crimes23 e apenas as regiões de Shadowfen, Thornmarsh e Murkmire em Black Marsh se uniu ao Pacto de Ebonheart.20 Alguns abandonaram por completo sua pátria e se estabeleceram em outras províncias. Eventualmente a Grande Assembléia que governava em Morrowind, Black Marsh e Skyrim consolidou suas províncias em uma única nação.6 Não se sabe o que aconteceu com o Pacto de Ebonheart, mas na época das Guerra de Tiber, ele já não existia mais e os Argonianos foram novamente a única autoridade em Black Marsh. A escravidão dos Saxhleel também foi revitalizada pelos Dunmer nessa época e apesar do medo da Gripe Knahaten, a Casa Dres continuou a enviar escravistas até o norte de Black Marsh.2 É dito que até o próprio Tiber Septim pesou duas vezes antes de atacar Black Marsh em suas conquistas, está implícito em Uma Breve História de Morrowind que na verdade; a pátria dos Argonianos foi adquirida por um tratado.24 Apesar disso, as fronteiras de sua províncias caíram facilmente para as forças de Tiber e ele evitou grandes baixas evitando atacar os pântanos internos quase impenetráveis.2 A pátria dos Argonianos foi absolvido ao crescente Império Tiber algum tempo após o Segundo Tratado de Stros M'Kai.25 Terceira Era Durante o Terceiro Império, a pátria dos Argonianos continuou basicamente com a função de estado prisional e os Imperadores estavam conformados em assegurar às regiões estratégicas do litoral, em vez de anexar o coração de Black Marsh, que permaneceu fora do governo Imperial.2 Em 3E 396, durante o Simulacro Imperial, uma revolta de escravos incitou os Dunmer instigando a Guerra Arnesiana com Black Marsh e tomando uma quantidade significativa de território (e, sem dúvida, muitos novos escravos) quando os Argonianos perderam.226 Embora a escravidão de qualquer raça civilizada fosse ilegal no resto do Império, os Dunmer eram permitidos a continuar com essa prática devido as condições favoráveis do Armistício sob o qual Morrowind se uniu ao Império, que permitiu os Dunmer a seguirem com suas antigas tradições e manterem grande autonomia em assuntos internos. O Rei Helseth eventualmente aboliu a escravidão em Morrowind por inúmeras razões.27 Com a abolição da escravidão, as relações dos Argonianos com os Dunmer melhorou bastante, embora tentativas violentas de retomar as terras roubadas durante a Guerra Arnesiana continuaram.2 Enquanto os governantes Imperiais comandavam as cidades costeiras da província, muitos deles tinham assessores Argonianos da tribo Archein. Os Archeinos, por sua vez, dominavam as áreas rurais que compunham a maior parte do Black Marsh. Além do alcance do Imperador, havia pouco ou nenhum governo nos pântanos mais internos, e não se sabia se os habitantes daquelas áreas reconheciam o governo Imperial.2 Quando Mehrunes Dagon tentou invadir Tamriel durante a Crise de Oblivion em 3E 433, as árvores Hist previram sua vinda e chamaram a maioria dos Argonianos de volta para defenderem sua pátria.27 Os Argonianos foram alterados pelas Hist para que pudessem combater as imensas hordas de Daedra, tornando-os mais rápidos, fortes e capazes de resistirem as punições mais severas.28 Quando os Portões de Oblivion se abriram em Black Marsh, os Sahxleel partiram para cima dos Daedra tão violentamente, que os Daedra foram forçados a fecharem os Portões para evitar de serem sobrepujados. As hordas de Daedra não tiveram a menor chance contra as forças Argonianas; por conta disso, os Argonianos emergiram da Crise de Oblivion mais unidos e fortes, do jamais foram em comparação as outras raças de Tamriel que foram devastadas pelos planos de Dagon.29 Quarta Era Os Argonianos estão entre as primeiras raças a se separarem do Império devido ao seu enfraquecimento, junto aos Khajiit de Elsweyr.29 Pouco depois da erupção da Montanha Vermelha devastar Vvardenfell, o Thalmor encorajou os Argonianos a atacar seus inimigos Dunmer ao norte, no que ficou conhecido como a Invasão Argoniana.30 Eles tiveram um sucesso inicial em conquistar o sul de Morrowind, saqueando muitas cidades (incluindo Mournhold) quando eles chegaram até a Montanha Vermelha. No entanto, os Argonianos foram eventualmente repelidos pelo exército da Casa Redoran, que conseguiram impedi-los de invadir o resto de Morrowind.293031 Felizmente, a influência do Thalmor sobre os Argonianos, acabou com a invasão.30 Apesar de sua falta de governo ou colonização das terras Dunmeri ao sul, os Argonianos impediram que o Império e Morrowind as recuperassem.2932 No começo da Quarta Era os Argonianos vieram a ser governados por um partido politico conhecido como o An-Xileel, cujos pontos de vista são completamente nacionalistas. Em 4E 43, invocando a trapaceira árvore Hist de Lilmoth para contatar seus 'primos' o Um-Hist, o An-Xileel foi capaz de invocar a cidade flutuante de Umbriel do reino de Clavicus Vile em Oblivion, a fim de exterminar toda mácula estrangeira em Black Marsh.29 A cidade fez isso por eles, mas logo começou seus objetivos assim que o An-Xileel perdeu o controle sobre ela. Umbriel começou por um caminho a noroeste da Torre Ouro-Branco na Cidade Imperial, movendo-se através de Black Marsh e Morrowind no processo; os mortos pela cidade flutuante foram ressuscitados como uma horda de mortos-vivos invencível para ajudar no objetivo sombrio da cidade. Foi pelos esforços de uma garota Bretã chamada Annaïg Hoïnart, um Argoniano chamado Mere-Glim, Príncipe Attrebus Mede e um mago Dunmer chamado Sul (junto com alguns outros) que Umbriel foi finalmente destruída e sua ameaça Tamriel eliminada.28 A história do Saxhleel permaneceu bastante quieta no resto da atual Era. Em 4E 150, uma pequena força de invasores Argonianos chegou em Solstheim para causar problemas, mas foi repelida pelos Redoran de Raven Rock.32 Em 4E 201, um documento discutindo o governo de Skyrim menciona um Rei Argoniano, levantando a questão sobre a sobrevivência do An-Xileel após os eventos da Crise de Umbriel.33 Um membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões também reclama sobre patrulhas Argonianas no sul de Morrowind, implicando que os Argonianos realmente começaram alguma forma de governo das áreas conquistadas.34 Sociedade Argonianos acreditam que suas almas foram dadas pelas Hist29 – de acordo com os Sahxleel, não havia nada antes das Hist.35 Por conta disso, as almas dos Saxhleel contem qualidades únicas que os diferenciam das almas de Homens e Mer.36 A maioria dos Argonianos são capazes de sentir a presença das Hist em suas mentes o tempo inteiro, mas quanto mais longe eles viajam das Hist, mas fraca fica essa conexão.29 Alguns Argonianos podem nascer sem essa conexão, e são vistos por outros de sua raça como desfavorecidos por não conseguirem compreender alguns gestos simples dos Agonianos.37 O Ovo Mnêmico é um poderoso artefato que é a manifestação física entre elo Hist-Argoniano, e se for cortada pode ser fatal para ambos. O Ovo The Egg gerou um interesse no Primeiro Domínio Aldmeri, que tentaram cortar esse elo, mas foi dito que seus planos foram frustrados pelo Vestígio durante a Guerra da Aliança.6 Embora Argonianos pareçam reptilianos por natureza a primeira vista, eles também exibem qualidades de peixes, amfíbios e até mesmo pássaros: eles são capazes de respirar em baixo d'água por pequenas guelras atrás de suas orelhas, nadam usando o mesmo método como um girino ou enguia, movendo a cauda de lado a lado para impulsionar a água, e são capazes de crescer penas. Fêmeas Argonianas também possuem o que parecem ser seios de mamíferose ao mesmo tempo, são capazes de porem ovos.38 Gêneros Argonianos, por vezes, são referenciados como sendo fases da vida. Diz-se que, ao sair do estágio juvenil da vida, um Argoniano lamberá uma seiva de Hist para estimular as glândulas hormonais, que brotam órgãos apropriados, dos quais o gênero do Argoniano pode ser determinado. No entanto, isso não é confirmado,39 e filhotes Argonianos aparentam ser de ambos osgêneros.40 A aparência Argoniana varia de reptiliana a quase humana; isso é causado pela seiva Hist que eles ingerem quando filhotes28 que cerimonialmente acontece em seu Dia de Nomeação.40 Filhotes também são alimentados com vermes de alcaçuz.41 Argonianos que receberem cócegas sob o queixo, irão reflexivamente, abrir suas mandíbulas.29 Pinturas rupestres antigas retratam figuras que aparentam ser mais parecidas com árvores do que Argonianos.29 Os Saxhleel aparentam ter sangue frio, e apesar de sua preferência por climas tropicais e subtropicais, eles podem ser encontrados vagando pelos ambientes frios de Solstheim e Skyrim.4243 Alguns estudiosos acreditam que isso é possível por causa das poderosas magias que existem dentro da seiva Hist, que a raça reptiliana ingere ao longo de suas vidas.42 Cultura A cultura Argoniana na Quarta Era não é muito conhecida. O terreno difícil dentro de Black Marsh, juntamente com as aparentes políticas isolacionistas dos Argonianos, faz dela um mistério em grande parte. Sabe-se que grande ênfase é colocada sobre o Hist, as árvores estranhas que são abundantes em Black Marsh. Mesmo o pouco que se sabe sobre as Hist é objeto de muito rumor e especulação. Acredita-se que os Argonianos são de alguma forma co-dependentes das árvores, e que as Hist formam algum tipo de mente de colmeia.21 Costumes matrimoniais entre os Argonianos são um dos poucos aspectos amplamente conhecidos da vida Argoniana. Ao contrário dos cidadãos de Skyrim que preferem se casar usando um Amuleto de Mara, alguns Argonianos aderem às tradições nativas de casamento. Em Black Marsh, é costume apresentar um amante com uma Aliança de Casamento Argoniana, que é fabricada pelo membro da corte. Cada anel é único e tem um significado pessoal para o criador e o destinatário.14 A cerimônia real do casamento é muito longa e complexa, e envolve rituais únicos, falados na língua nativa dos Argonianos.15 No entanto, a parte de sua cultura que é totalmente conhecida por qualquer estranho de Black Marsh, é a perícia Argoniana na arte do combate de guerrilha. Séculos da cruel escravidão pelos Dunmer fizeram com que os Argonianos se rebelassem muitas vezes. Embora Argonia como um todo durante a maior parte de sua história nunca poderia entrar em uma guerra completa com os Dunmer. Em vez disso, eles dominaram o jeito de emboscadas e táticas de execução para alcançar seus objetivos políticos. A cultura Argoniana em Black Marsh não é totalmente compreendida. Algumas evidências sugerem que, como os Khajiit, o estilo de vido dos Argonianos; é tribal. No entanto, considerando referências sobre a Corte Real de Argonia e a existência dos Escamas das Sombras, a presença de alguma forma de governo organizado Argoniano, é muito provável.16 No passado, os Argonianos tinham uma civilização grande e poderosa o suficiente para construir grandes estruturas intrincadas piramidais chamadas Xanmeers. No entanto, por causa da escravização da maioria de seus povos pelos Dunmer, eles chegaram a construir pequenas aldeias com cabanas de barro.5 Os Xanmeers são deixados como ruínas desabitadas espalhadas por Black Marsh. Os Argonianos são um povo muito insular. Isso se deve à natureza de sua terra natal, mas também porque Homens e Mer quase sempre os vêem como pouco mais que feras. Sua longa história de serem capturados como escravos tornou os Argonianos muito desconfiados com estranhos, mas quando um Argoniano considera alguém como amigo, eles lutarão até a morte para defender essa pessoa. Os Argonianos não têm aliados verdadeiros entre as outras raças de Tamriel. A maioria de suas relações são neutras, com os Argonianos não se importando realmente com os assuntos de outras raças ou nações. As únicas relações claras que eles têm são negativas, sendo com os Dunmer e os Khajiit. A longa história de serem forçados à escravidão pelos Dunmer e as vidas devastadas nas plantações em Morrowind deixaram a maioria dos Argonianos com um ódio cultural profundo dos Dunmer - um ódio que mais tarde os levou a atacar e ocupar a enfraquecida Morrowind. durante a Quarta Era. Uma pessoa sem instrução esperaria que os Argonianos e os Khajiit fossem os aliados próximos, dado suas classificações como "povo-animal" e suas histórias similares de serem usados como escravos. No entanto, os Argonianos desprezam os homens-gatos de Elsweyr, assim como os Khajiits, por sua vez, odeiam os Argonianos. As raízes dessa animosidade podem ser atribuídas à crença Khajiit de que um pajé Argoniano foi responsável pela criação da Gripe Knahaten, que assolou a espécie e sua infraestrutura. Cada raça vê a outra como muito inferior a si mesmo, e se não fosse pelo governo Imperial da Baia Niben separando as duas províncias, é provável que eles tivessem ido à guerra há muito tempo. Tanto que, por sua política unificadora; Cyrodiil é a única província, além de Argonia, onde os Sahxleel são tratados com um certo respeito. Escamas das Sombras Os Escamas das Sombras são uma antiga ordem monástica de assassinos Argonianos que adoram Sithis, o Vazio, e consiste em um Saxhleel nascido sob o signo da Sombra. De acordo com algumas fontes, a queda dos antigos Argonianos foi porque suas "escalas foram escurecidas" pelo toque de Sithis. Escamas das Sombras também servem como um tipo de aplicação da lei em Black Marsh, aplicando a "lei do pântano" tanto em em estrangeiros indisciplinados, quanto em nativos. Eles são oferecidos no nascimento à Irmandade Sombria, um grêmio de assassinos que também seguem Sithis, para serem treinados em furtividade e assassinato. Um Escama das Sombras solitário localizado em Skyrim, afirmou que sua ordem não era mais um grupo em pleno funcionamento em 4E 201. Personalidade Argonianos possuem a personalidade mais exótica de toda Tamriel, seja de uma perspectiva humana ou meric e é frequentemente assumido que os Sahxleel não possuem nem personalidade, nem emoções. Obviamente isso não é verdade; Os Argonianos simplesmente não expressam suas emoções facilmente em seus rostos, tanto quanto o homens e mer, mas a raiva é facilmente percebida em seus dentes amostra e olhos estreitados. Lento para confiar e difíceis de conhecer, Argonianos são ferozmente leais e lutarão até a morte por aqueles que eles nomearam como amigos. Seus aliados há muito aprenderam que há sempre uma razão para tudo o que fazem.22 As práticas culturais Argonianas incluem: usar meias com bolsos contendo pedras quentes em suas caudas para mantê-las aquecidas,49 permitindo que as aves limpem seus dentes depois de uma refeição50 e enchendo seus travesseiros com centopéias vivas para uma agradável sensação de se contorcer.51 Os Saxhleel, assim como os Bosmer, preferem viver no "Agora Aurbico"; não residindo no passado ou no futuro, mas simplesmente no presente.52 Arquitetura Antes dos Dunmer escravizarem os Argonianos na Segunda Era, os Sahxleel construíram e viviam em estruturas piramidais grandiosas as quais eles se referiam como Xanmeers e tinham altares dedicados as estrelas.4445 No entanto, eles foram consequentemente abandonados por razões desconhecidas e os próprios Saxhleel não conseguem se lembrar da vida nessa época.45 Durante a Segunda Era os Argonianos de Shadowfen viviam em cabanas feitas de barro, enquanto as de Murkmire construíam assentamentos de madeira.6 Por causa dessa alarmante mudança, alguns estudiosos duvidam que os xanmeers sequer foram construído por Argonianos, que na opinião deles, apenas reivindicaram a posse dessas construções. Penas, cores brilhantes e peles de lagarto decoram a maioria de seus edifícios e obras de arte.3 Os Argonianos são considerados mestres na elaboração de jóias, que é procurado em muitas províncias.46 Os Argonianos também pareciam ser os pioneiros nas artes da alquimia, já que seus alquimistas em Black Marsh há muito afirmam que as fases da lua ditam o posicionamento preciso dos calcinadores.47 Idioma O idioma do povo Argoniano chama-se Jel e é único entre as outras raças de Tamriel por não ser relacionado ao antigo Ehlnofex. Veio das Hist, as criadoras dos Argonianos. É um idioma realmemte único, pelo fato de que não há verbos de preterito ou futuro, apenas do presente. Tribos Argonianos normalmente vivem em tribos, cada uma com seus costumes e aparência diferente. Na verdade, o próprio Argoniano parece ser um termo geral para todas as diferentes tribos de povo lagarto que habitam Black Marsh.9 Há algumas tribos conhecidas: * Agacefas: Most have needle-like faces and vary in color from bright green to orange. Found in inner Argonia near the Hist.53 * Archeins: During the time when other races tried to put plantations in Black Marsh, Archeins were very powerful and made fortunes by selling other Argonians into slavery (at the expense of being branded as traitors).20 They also served as the advisors of Imperial governors in Black Marsh, and were in charge of the more rural districts as well. Since other races have realized that Argonia is unfit for plantations, they have gone bankrupt.539 * Paatru: Descritos como "toad-like", they live in the inner part of Argonia.53 * Sarpa: Described as being "winged", though it's unclear if this is meant literally or not. They live in the interior of Black Marsh.53 * Nagas: Described as having "huge mouths filled with dripping needle-like fangs". They are usually seven to eight feet tall. The majority of them generally act as the native brigands and highwaymen.532 Religião Exeto pelo mais assimilados, os Argonianos formalmente não reconhecem ou adoram nenhum tipo de divindade Tamrielica.48 Alguns acreditam que eles veneram seus criadores, as Hist, embora os próprios Argonianos estabelecerem que apenas realizam rituais em honra a elas ao invés de realmente venera-las. Os Argonianos também veneram Sithis, um ser ou entidade que até as a Hist reconhecem.42 Acredita-se que Z'en, o Deus Bosmeri Trabalho, se originou nas mitologias Argoniana e Akaviri antes de ser introduzido em Valenwood pelos marinheiros Kothringi.4445 Não se conhece muita informação específica sobre a religião Argoniana. Embora algum conhecimento sobre essas crença únicas sejam conhecidas por não-Argonianos. A coisa mais importante à se entender sobre a religião deles é a conexão entre a peculiar árvore Hist e os Argonianos. As Hist são um tipo único de árvores que crescem em toda Black Marsh e são muito respeitadas pelos habitantes. Essas árvores, de acordo com os Argonianos, são completamente cientes e inteligentes. Produzem uma seiva que dá visões e ilumuminação as almas Argonianos. Na verdade, filhotes Argonianos bebem a seiva das Hist ao nascerem e durante a infância. De acordo com eles, a seiva das árvores Hist, quando ingerida, dá uma alma ao filhote. Quando esse Argoniano morre, sua alma retorna à sua árvore Hist e permanecem nela até que outro filhote beba dessa Hist. Daí, a Hist lhe dará uma alma, repetindo o ciclo. A árvore Hist pode falar telepaticamente com o Argoniano que beber a seiva.1 É importante perceber que as Hist, e por tanto, os Argonianos, reconhecem a existencia da divindade Sithis.17 Alguns Argonianos nascidos sob o signo da Sombra são entregues a Irmandade Sombria após nascerem e são treinados na "arte da furtividade e do assassinato." Esses Argonianos podem se tornar Escamas das Sombras, que servem à Black Marsh como espiões e assassinos.1819 Alguns Argonianos podem de alguma maneira se libertar de suas crenças comuns e adorar as Divindades como evidenciado em Talen-Jei planejando seu casamento com Keerava under Maramal (um Sacerdote de Mara). Um outro exemplo seria Shahvee, que venera Zenithar. Argonianos Importantes * Amusei * Bramman * Capitão Caolho * Derkeethus * Eyes-of-Steel * Gulum-Ei * Keerava * Lifts-Her-Tail * Madesi * Mere-Glim * Ocheeva * Sees-All-Colors * Shahvee * Talen-Jei * Teinaava * Tongue-Toad * Tsleeixth * Veezara * Big-Head Curiosidades * Eles podem ser encontrados em menor número em todo o continente e foram apresentados em todos os jogos principais até o momento. * There are rumors of Argonians that have contracted a unique form of lycanthropy, and rather than becoming werewolves upon transformation, become creatures known as Werecrocodiles. They lurk in isolated swamps and spread the disease.1 * There is an Argonian political faction called the An-Xileel, but there is little information about them, except they are composed entirely of Argonians, and that they pushed back Mehrunes Dagon's forces during the Oblivion Crisis in Black Marsh.1 * The "Black Marsh" was the name given to the portion of Argonia that was conquered by the Imperial Empire in the First Era.2 Like Morrowind, it was "never successfully invaded, but instead, peacefully incorporated." * As Hist, também conhecidas como as Árvores de Argonia, are apparently co-dependent with the Argonians, with many examples of both relying on one another.2 * The Shadowscales are Argonian assassins, born under the sign of The Shadow in Black Marsh. They are trained from childhood in the art of stealth and combat. They have historically been used by the King of Argonia as a means to end/prevent conflicts without major bloodshed, and without the general populace knowing. * In The Infernal City, Mere-Glim mentions the Argonians call themselves Saxhleel. This self-designation is also mentioned in the book of Second Era Myths and Legends of the Hist. * While Argonians are often referred to as lizards by other races; they actually have many characteristics that look very similar to crocodiles and alligators, most notable among them the large flat-sided tail. * Se um Argoniano se tornar um vampiro, ele parece envelhecer dez vezes e seus olhos ficam vermelhos claros e quase vazios, embora suas pupilas ainda sejam claramente visíveis ** The term "lizard" to an Argonian is often used as a racial slur, among others are "pond-scum," and "scale-back/scale-skin."20 ** Argonians sometimes call other races "dryskins" or "warm-bloods," which is not meant as an insult.21 Galeria Аргониане_(Arena).png Nn.png 254292-the-elder-scrolls-travels-shadowkey-n-gage-screenshot-male.jpg buf_argo.jpg hqdefault.jpg Argonians_(Online).jpg Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * The Argonian Account by Waughin Jarth * Argonians Among Us by Sil Rothril * The Argonian Maid—An Oral Tradition by Telenger the Artificer * The Argonian Mating Ritual by Valrendil of the Crystal Tower, Research-Appointee to the Thalmor * Crafting Motifs 9: The Argonians by Doctor Alfidia Lupus * Fair Argonian Maiden * A Free Argonian's Manifesto * The Lusty Argonian Maid by Crassius Curio * The Lusty Argonian Maid, A Song * The Horror of Castle Xyr by Baloth-Kul * On Argonians by Cirantille * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Wild Regions * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The War with the Trees: Argonia and the Black Marsh * Varieties of Faith: The Argonians by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # ↑ From Argonian to Saxhleel # ↑ 2.00 2.01 2.02 2.03 2.04 2.05 2.06 2.07 2.08 2.09 2.10 2.11 2.12 2.13 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh # ↑ Provinces of Tamriel # ↑ Description of Argonian Egg in Online # ↑ 5.0 5.1 The Elder Scrolls Online # ↑ Interview with Mark Nelson, 10th of november 2003 (Argonian egg-laying, again) # ↑ The Strange Case of Ja-Reet # ↑ Myths and Legends of the Hist # ↑ Interview with Mark Nelson, 7th of november 2003 (Do Argonians lay eggs?) # ↑ Interview with Pete Hines, 6th of november 2003 (Do Argonians lay eggs?) # ↑ The Argonian Account, Book II # ↑ The Elder Scrolls Online – "The Tree-Minder's Fate" quest # ↑ The Armorer's Challenge # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – dialogue with Talen-Jei. # ↑ Argonian Ceremony # ↑ Skyrim's Rule # ↑ The Monomyth # ↑ The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Beware the Shadowscales # ↑ Random dialogue in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Dialogues in The Elder Scrolls Online Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal